Little Games
by kittycatlover
Summary: The cast of Inuyasha are going to play some games like: truth or dare, spin the bottle, get makeovers, etc. ooh this will be lots fun!!!!!Chap.2 up!!!
1. Truth or Dare

This is my *thinks about it* third fanfic, and my second InuYasha one. I didn't finish the other  
fics, but I will eventually! I just HAD to write a funny Inuyasha one, and I'm in it!!!  
As most Inuyasha fans I have a favorite character and it is...*drumroll please*  
InuYasha of course!!! Whose your favorite character???  
  
Anyway this is a stupid fanfic that is *SUPPOSED* to be funny. If you actually find it funny tell  
me 'kay??   
  
Disclaimer: These things are so annoying, but I don't wanna be sued even though I have no money  
so I don't own Inuyasha blah blah blah  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Little Games  
  
By: me(Angela)  
  
Chapter 1: Truth or Dare  
  
Angela: Hi cast!! Ready to have some fun??  
  
Cast: **looks confused**  
  
Angela: I got ya all together to play some games  
  
Shippo: I like games!!  
  
Sesshomaru: I don't play games  
  
Ange: You will today!  
  
Sesshomaru: Who are you anyway? Hey I would kill you but I don't want to waste my time so Jaken will  
Then we will go.  
  
Jaken: Yes master Sesshomaru  
  
Ange: No you won't  
  
Sesshomaru: And why won't we??  
  
Ange: DUH! I'm the author and it's my story and I could kill anyone in this story if I want  
  
Cast: **Looks even more confused**  
  
Inuyasha: You couldn't kill me!!  
  
Ange: No I couldn't because you're WAY too cute!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: **looks freaked out**  
  
Ange: Can we start with the games already?? Today's game is Truth or Dare!!  
  
Kagome:**Giggles**  
  
Ange: I think Kagome is the only one who knows how to play  
  
Miroku: Yes can you fill us in??  
  
Ange: It's simple, First I ask if you want truth or dare, if you pick truth I can ask you  
any question and you WILL answer it truthfully.  
  
Naraku: Or what?  
  
Ange: Do I have to go over this again??? Hey I would kill you right now but I want to  
torture you first. Now let me continue before I was so rudely interupted. If you pick   
dare then I tell you a task and you have to do it. Get it??  
  
Sango: Yup  
  
Cast: **nods their heads**  
  
Ange: And I have to warn Jaken, Naraku, Myoga, Kikyo and Miroku because I kinda dislike you!!!!   
And that is putting it nicely  
  
Inuyasha: Everyone hates Naraku!  
  
Ange: Yeah, but I could never hate you Inuyasha **sigh**  
  
Inuyasha: **rolls eyes**  
  
Ange: These people will be playing this game: Inuyasha, Miroku, Jaken, Naraku, and Myoga  
First up is **pulls name out of hat** Jaken!!!! **tehehe**  
  
Jaken: Umm... master sesshomaru??  
  
Ange: Shut it toad!! He can't help your pathetic butt!  
**sweetly**Now... truth or dare?  
  
Jaken: I guess...truth.  
  
Ange: Good, now here is your question:  
"Do you think that puffy thing Sesshomaru carries is his tail, and do you think it's  
really stupid looking?"  
  
Jaken: **sweats like crazy** Maybe I'll take the dare.  
  
Angela: Ok, I dare you to call Sesshomaru fluffy.  
  
Jaken: I'll take the dare. Ummm...I'm sorry Master...Fluffy  
  
Cast(except for jaken and Sess):Hah ha ha ha **laugh like crazy**  
  
Sesshomaru: You realize you're dead after this.  
  
Jaken: **Gulp**  
  
Ange: Next is Myoga, truth or dare?  
  
Myoga: dare I suppose  
  
Ange: I dare you to bite Naraku and drink his blood  
  
Myoga: ewww...  
  
Ange: DO IT!!!  
  
Myoga: **bites him runs off again like the stupid retard he is**  
  
Ange:Next is Miroku, truth or dare?  
  
Miroku: Truth.  
  
Ange: **laughs** Ok here is the question:  
"the first time you saw Sesshomaru did you think he was a girl and were you going to ask  
him to bear your child, like the perv you are?"  
  
Miroku:**Gulp**  
  
Ange: If you lie you die!   
  
Miroku: I think I will anyway  
  
Ange: so it's true?  
  
Miroku: **nods pitifully. Sango hits him and sesshomaru is next**(ANSorry if you like Fluffy  
because he gets made fun of)  
  
Ange: You really are desperate. Ok next is Baboon Boy  
  
Kagome:Who is that?  
  
Ange: Naraku, now truth or dare?  
  
Naraku: Dare, I can handle anything  
  
Ange: ok, then I dare you to say sorry to Miroku for the hand thing, Sango for her brother, and  
Inu for the kikyo thing  
  
Naraku: I will never apologize  
  
Ange: Alright then here is truth. "why do wear a baboon suit?"  
  
Naraku: to hide my idenity  
  
Ange: but why a baboon suit?  
  
Naraku:**under his breath** it makes me feel special  
  
Everyone: hah ha ha ha ha!!! **rolling on the floor with laughter**  
  
Ange:**Trys to catch her breath** Last is Inuyasha, Yay best for last!!  
truth or dare?  
  
Inuyasha: Dare, bring it on!  
  
Ange: You have to let me touch your puppy dog ears!  
  
Inuyasha: Feh! Fine, what is it with my ears?  
  
Angela: **almost faints but then runs up and rubs his ears^^** Ok next time   
were going to play spin the bottle!!!!  
  
Cast:**confused**  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
Ok next chap will be up soon if I get some reviews! And if you like Inuyasha   
you can read my other Inu story "A shadow of light" sorry but this is my only humor one. 


	2. Spin the Bottle

I'm bacK!! I actually got some reviews! Thank you!Hey if you have any games you want the victims to play just tell me.  
I just feel like writing this right now instead of another fic. Read and enjoy   
and feel free to email me!  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't own inuyasha last chapter and I don't own it now!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
Little Games  
By: Angela(ME!!!)  
  
Chapter 2: Spin the Bottle  
  
Angela: Guess what guys I'm back!!! Like I said before today's game will be spin the bottle!  
  
Sango: And what is that?  
  
Angela: I'll get to that later!! Anyway let's say hi to the sisters Keade and Kikyo who will   
be joining us today!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Kikyo?!  
  
Angela:**angry** Will you forget about this evil dead witch Inuyasha! I only invited her so   
I could torture her!!**grrr**  
  
Kikyo: So why am I here?  
  
Angela: To play some fun little games! Now shut up people! Today also joining us will be my  
friend Jessica!**she walks in** Now can we get to the game! Ok I got two empty pop bottles and-  
  
Shippo: What's pop?  
  
Angela: You know soda, bubbly, sugary, flavored drink.  
  
**People from fuedal Japan are clueless**  
  
Ange: Nevermind!!! Anyway the guys get in a circle and the girls get in another, the spin  
the bottle and the person it points to has to kiss the person that the other bottle pointed to  
in the other circle. See this will be fun! Now get in two circles!!  
  
**They get in two circles**  
  
Kagome: I think were all supposed to be in one circle  
  
Angela: I know but then a guy could get a guy and this is my version, and I have two bottles!!   
Ok let me spin the girl's bottle!  
  
**bottle spins and lands on Sango**  
  
Angela: Now spin the guy's bottle!  
  
**spins and lands on Myoga**  
  
Sango: You have to be kidding me, I am not kissing that flea  
  
Angela: Come on you have to!!  
  
Miroku: No, why should she have to? Let's spin again!  
  
Sango: NO! I'll kiss the flea **shudders**  
  
Angela: Since I don't trust some of you people you have to kiss in front of everyone, and so I can  
see the look on your face, no kiss you two!  
  
Sango: But he doesn't even have lips!  
  
Angela: COME ON!  
  
**for a brief second her lips touch him**  
  
Sango: THere **twitch** can I go wash up now? I have to clean my mouth  
  
ANge:Sure**spins bottle lands on Jessica** Yay Jessica it's your turn!   
  
Jessica: I want Inuyasha!!  
  
Angela: NO!! I'm getting him!!!!  
  
Kagome: I want him!!  
  
**boy's bottle starts spinning**  
  
Angela: If it lands on Inuyasha I'm taking you out of my story!  
  
Jessica: Hey!!!  
  
**lands on Shippo**  
  
Ange:Yay, I can still have Inuyasha!  
  
Jessica: Well at least it is someone cute and not gross  
  
**they kiss**  
  
Inuyasha: **spins boy's bottle** Come on lets get this over with!!  
  
**lands on Inuyasha**(Ange and Kagome hold their breath and cross their fingers as the girls bottle spins)  
  
**lands on Kikyo**  
Ange: No way you've already kissed him before! **turns bottle towards herself**  
  
Ange: Oh...Inuyasha  
  
Inu: No way!!!!!!!  
  
**she runs up and tackles him and kisses him**  
  
Angela:**faint**  
  
Naraku: Can we leave now??  
  
Kagome: Maybe since she isn't awake right now  
  
Shippo: What should we do?  
  
Kaede: Oh this is simple with this herb **starts to help her**  
  
Cast: NOOOOO don't!!!!!  
  
Ange: Thank you Kaede, Now let's continue**spins girls bottle**  
  
**points to Kikyo**  
  
Angela: Well at least now you can't have Inuyasha  
  
**points to NarakU**  
  
Ange: **grins evily** OH goody, and doesn't baboon boy have a little crush on you Kikyo?  
  
Naraku: Come here **grabs Kikyo and takes off baboon mask and kisses her**  
  
Ange:**laughs like crazy** Oh this is way to good... the dead witch had to kiss baboon boy is it just me or is   
everything working out just perfect? **spins guy's bottle**  
  
**points to Miroku**  
  
Miroku: Oh good, Kagome hasn't went yet  
  
Ange: You perv **spins girls bottle**  
  
**lands on Kaede**  
  
Ange: This really is working out perfectly  
  
Miroku: Oh no  
  
Keade: WHat wrong with ye? You are not known to turn down a kiss Miroku  
  
**they kiss**  
  
Ange: I see a blossoming romance  
  
Miroku: Shut up!!  
  
**Koga walks in**  
  
Ange: I didn't invite you to this game  
  
Koga: I heard you were going to play a kissing game and Kagome is here so...  
  
**he spins girls bottle**  
  
Koga: Please be Kagome  
  
**lands on Kirara**  
  
Koga: Not fair she isn't human!!!!  
  
Ange: Your not either, now hurry up and kiss her so Fluffy can go  
  
**Koga is forced to kiss Kirara**  
  
Sesshoumaru: That is not my name!!!!  
  
Ange:**ignored that**I'll spin the bottle for you Fluffy!  
  
**bottle lands on Kagome**  
  
Koga and Inu: NOOOOOOOOO! **they team up on him and tie him to a chair with his   
fluffy tail(what is that?) thing.  
  
Sesshoumaru: I wasn't going to sink so low as to kiss a human! **Turns into true form   
and runs away**  
  
Ange: Whatever Fluffy is going crazy! He probably is just going to get more red eyeshadw to  
make himself feel better.  
  
Jaken: Don't make fun of Master Sesshoumaru!!!  
  
Ange: Jaken I forgot about you, since the only girl left is Rin you get her  
  
Jaken: WHAT!!!!! **Rin grabs him and covers him with kisses**  
  
Ange:Well I think that's about everyone, Sorry Kagome you got left out of this game too  
  
Kagome: That's ok  
  
Ange: Next time will be makeovers!! And not just normal ones you guys have to dress up like each other!!!!  
  
Cast: NOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Angela: I can't wait!!!! Let's see I need a baboon suit, red eyeshadow-  
  
Others:**practically crying**  
  
*~*~*~*  
There was chapter 2. If I get enough reviews the next chapter will be up soon! 


End file.
